A First Time for Everything
by 44Cinder44
Summary: Almost four seasons have passed since Ashstar's reign, and many things have happened since. But a tragedy is about to take place elsewhere... Co-written by ObsidianBlack555 (Kevin) and WafflesEatPieALot (Emily & Mabel) Also, I know it says this is a Pokemon story, but Pokemon aren't actually incorporated until much later into the story. MORE INFORMATION IN MY PROFILE
1. Prologue

_"Wait!" Crystal stumbled towards the saddening Zoroark. She climbed over her neighbor's fence. "Please,_ wait _!" she cried, running to the legendary. When she reached it, she gasped for breath.  
Then she saw it.  
A color-changing gate. "If I had a choice," the Zoroark whispered, "you wouldn't have to do this. But it's the only way to defeat the shadow contagion..." It stepped aside. The gate opened. "Go in," Zoroark urged.  
Then it disappeared. A deep black shard surrounded by a black mist attached to a thin piece of string was in its place. Crystal picked up the necklace by its string and put it on. A chill ran down her spine, and she shuddered.  
Then she stepped into the open gate.  
Her vision went white as she heard the gate close. She fell face first on the grass, near a tree and several Pokemon. There was a machine next to her face. She seemed shorter. Much shorter.  
Then it hit her.  
"_Why am I an Espeon? _"_

All this happened two years ago. Now Crystal is almost 16 years old and has returned to the Pokemon universe- called the Councilverse- as an Espeon multiple times. She has matured and become the sort of person you would definitely want as a friend.  
Now, on her birthday, she is being summoned again. But this time, not to be an Espeon.  
This time, to be a warrior of FlameClan.


	2. Crystal: Chapter One

Crystal sat on the front steps of her house, stroking a black cat curled in her lap.  
 _"Crystal."_  
The cat froze, looking at Crystal intently. She scratched him behind his ears before picking him up and setting him on the ground.  
 _What,_ she thought.  
 _"We're not going to have one of those conversations again, are we?"  
Just get to the point, Doom. You said the Chosen would get a _break _.  
"Yeah, about that, there's a thing you need to do. At least two others will be coming with you, I believe. They originally wanted all of the Chosen, but, well... Not all of the Council agreed."  
Who's 'they'? Are you saying this isn't the Council's fault this time?  
"...Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. Now off with you. Bring Irru."_  
Crystal stood and stretched. "Come on, Irru," she sighed. "We have things to do."  
The tomcat was already padding away towards the forest, leaving Crystal to run after him.  
After what seemed like 12 hours but was in reality probably only 5 minutes, they both tripped over a large root for some reason. Crystal's vision blanked out for a split second before she landed with a light thud on all fours.  
She looked down to see ginger paws and rolled her eyes. "I'm a cat. Great."  
Irru narrowed his amber eyes. "You don't look too bad," he informed her. "You have dark blue stripes and a pale ginger chest."  
Crystal opened her mouth to reply before interrupted by a cold voice. "What are you doing on FlameClan territory?"  
 _Oh._

 **A/N: Seriously, though, who trips on tree roots?**

 **Also, I want constructive critisism.**


	3. Crystal: Chapter Two

A group of four cats stood before them, their gazes hostile. The ginger she-cat repeated her question. "What are you doing on our territory?"  
Crystal dipped her head, knowing how badly this could go. "My name is Crystal. Me and my p- my _younger brother_ Irru are loners looking for a home," she mewed. "We've heard much about your Clan. Please, let us join you. It would be an honor to be warriors and hunt in the forest among you."  
A gray tom behind the ginger warrior narrowed his amber eyes. "Where did that come from?" he growled, flicking his tail at the red scarf around Crystal's neck. "I've seen Twolegs wearing things like that."  
Crystal held her ground, praying her nervousness wasn't showing. "It was our mother's," she mewed. "Her father was a kittypet."  
The broad-shouldered tom opened his jaws for a stinging retort, interrupted by the gray-flecked she-cat beside him slapping her long tail over his mouth.  
"Can't you see these two haven't eaten in weeks, Grayclaw?" she mewed, her voice full of sympathy. "Robinwing, we can at least give them a decent meal, can't we?"  
Robinwing immediately nodded. "You're one of the senior warriors, Rainstorm," she mewed. "And not to mention the daughter of Ashstar. You can take over the patrol while I bring these two to camp. When you've marked the border, hunt a bit- maybe by the Old Oak?"  
Rainstorm nodded. "Alright," she mewed. "We won't come back until we each have a piece of prey!"  
Robinwing's whiskers twitched. "Come along, you two," she mewed to Crystal and Irru. "We don't want to waste daylight." As they began to pad off, Robinwing quickened her pace until they were running through the forest, Crystal panting. _Are we_ supposed _to run this fast? I'm having second thoughts about being a FlameClan cat..._  
She breathed a sigh of relief as Robinwing slowed. "Welcome to FlameClan, you two."


End file.
